Lust in Ordon Woods
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: Inuyasha and the group are traveling through Ordon Woods, and Kirara wanders off into the forest looking for excitement. She meets Wolf Link along a quiet stream. ONESHOT. Contains strong sexual content and language.


I just don't know what it is with me and writing lemons. I guess they're just fun to write. And as usual this idea just popped into my head one day like most of my other lemon one-shots.

Please forgive me it's been a while since I've seen an episode of Inuyasha, but I used the best of my knowledge for some of this. This of course takes place before the end of the first series so Kirara is still with the group. Also for the sake of the story Kirara's full sized demon form will be about the same size as Wolf Link.

_**Warning!:**_This fan fic is **not** intended for children in any way shape or form. If you do not like these kinds of stories then just leave and don't read it. It's as simple as that. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kirara, Wolf Link, The Legend of Zelda, Inuyasha, or any other characters. Wolf Link and The Legend of Zelda are property of Nintendo, and Kirara and Inuyasha are property of their creator, Rumiko Takahashi**.**

* * *

The birds chirped melodiously in the unfamiliar territory. This forest was like nothing they had ever seen, at least not in Japan.

"So where are we exactly?" Miroku said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"The villagers told us we're in a place called the Ordon Province." Inuyasha said without taking his eyes off the path.

"I don't get it." Kagome said, looking at a map of Feudal Japan. "This isn't anywhere on the maps of Japan."

"Do we even know where we're going?" Miroku said. "We've been wandering around this forest for hours without any idea where we're going."

"Well we would have gotten help from the village mayor if you didn't ask his daughter to bear you a child!" Sango retorted.

"How was I supposed to know that she was his daughter?" Miroku defended. "And how else was I supposed to know a man that heavy could run so fast?"

"Will you two stop fighting back there?" Inuyasha said, looking back at them. The two fell silent. "We need to cooperate if we are to get out of this forest."

Sango looked down at the ground. That's when she noticed something, or more accurately someone, was missing. She looked around her feet. Nothing. She looked frantically behind her. Nothing.

"Uh, guys?" she said nervously. "Where's Kirara?"

xxxx

Kirara stretched her large cream-colored body, digging her paws into the dead leaves. The demon cat had grown into her large demon form, in case she came across a monster of some kind. In this unknown land there were bound to be some kind of threat.

She strolled slowly through the peaceful forest. She and the others were traveling for hours and she was _very _bored. She was in a very playful mood today and she wanted to see if she could find anyone she could "play" with. Anything to pass the time until Sango came looking for her. It wouldn't be that big of a deal if she went off somewhere else for a while. Beside her was a gentle flowing river, the water as clear as crystal. Kirara was a bit thirsty but she liked to drink near the main flow point of the river; for some reason it tastes better there.

Kirara pushed through the bushes into a clearing where she knew the source of the brook's flow would be. But much to her surprise there was someone else in the clearing.

There was a wolf standing at the stream; a brown and tan wolf with green fur starting at its muzzle and going all the way down to the end of its tail. By the wolf's size she could tell it was a male. He lapped at the water with his long pink tongue, completely oblivious to her presence. His legs were very muscular, and he had blue eyes. His body looked like it was glowing a pale yellow light. He looked very interesting, and in a wolf-like way, he looked very handsome. Maybe she could get some "excitement" from him.

"Hello." Kirara said.

Wolf Link's tongue snapped back into his mouth and he looked over at her. The minute he saw her, his temperature started to rise. Standing a few feet beside him was a cat-like creature with creamy-colored fur, eyes a pale red color, two large fangs sticking out of her mouth, and she also had two large tails; she was really cute, but what amazed him were the flames that surrounded her tails and her feet.

"M…May I…help you?" the canine said nervously.

"I don't know." Kirara said, getting closer to him. She could sense the wolf's body temperature rising. "First tell me what your name is."

Wolf Link straightened his legs. What did this creature want? Did she just want to start a conversation or was she…coming on to him?

"…Link." Wolf Link said. "What's…your name?"

The demon cat smiled. "Kirara." She got even closer to him.

"What kind of…creature are you?" Wolf Link said.

Kirara was a bit taken back. "You're joking?" she said with a small smile.

Wolf Link shook his head. This wolf was an odd character, which was something she liked in a male.

"You've never seen a Bakeneko before?" she said, cocking her head. Wolf Link shook his head again. Kirara giggled. "You know, I like you Link. You want to do something together?"

Actually being a human Link wasn't accustomed to being hit on by other animals, but he felt something strange from this feline; good, but strange. "L-Like what?" Wolf Link asked timidly, a bit wary of what she was getting at.

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean." Kirara said, smelling the underside of Wolf Link's muzzle and purring loudly.

Wolf Link shivered. He could hardly believe his ears; this feline wanted to have sex with him! Link wasn't very…comfortable with females coming up to him and asking for stuff like this. He already got a request from two female wolves before. But this female was so different. She seemed so mysterious, and Wolf Link didn't want to turn down such a pretty feline and make her upset or disappointed.

Kirara rubbed her body against the wolf who shuddered under her touch. As she went around his backside she tickled his face and muzzle with her long tails. Wolf Link drew in a sharp breath. Her fur was so soft to the touch and she smelled very nice. She circled around him and nuzzled him gently almost lovingly. Wolf Link could feel his temperature rising in his crotch. The vibration of her purring against his body was very arousing. His tongue fell out of his mouth and he huffed in relaxation. Kirara licked at the side of Wolf Link's mouth, just barely touching the inside.

"Are you enjoying this?" she said.

Wolf Link just closed his eyes and panted like a dog. Kirara took that as a yes. She scrapped her elongated fangs against his long, soft tongue. Wolf Link moaned softly as she licked his tongue gently, before she suddenly pushed him to the ground. Putting her paw in the space between his legs, she motioned for him to spread his legs, and he did so. Placing both paws on his sheath she worked her paws directly on his sheath. Wolf Link panted as his large red cock started to reveal itself, soon swelling to its full 9 inches.

"Oh my." Kirara said. "You're bigger than I thought you would have been." She licked her chops hungrily.

Wrapping her mouth over the large appendage she sucked greedily on the engorged dick. Wolf Link trembled madly, his body assaulted with pleasure. Kirara circled over him and climbed over his body so now she was standing backwards over him, and her hindquarters were hovering over him. Wolf Link breathed heavier at how close she was to him and as she continued sucking on his dick. Kirara hoped he knew what to do.

As if on cue Wolf Link sniffed at her opening digging his nose into her. Kirara moaned against his cock. Wolf Link gave her a few more sniffs before he licked her pussy, caressing the folds softly and slowly. Kirara had to fight from biting down on the engorged rod, moaning hard against it. Wolf Link made a steady rhythm of alternately smelling and licking her warm womanhood, tasting and smelling the sweat nectar. The demon cat bobbed her head over his cock, passing in between her two large fangs, crying ecstatically from his tongue and nose pleasuring her. He knew exactly what she wanted. He was amazing at this! Wolf Link could say the same about Kirara.

Eventually the pleasure became too great for the both of them. Wolf Link's continuous licking of her pussy and she could feel her climax hitting. She cried out and violently had her orgasm, spilling her natural lubricant all over Wolf Link's open muzzle. Deep-throating herself with the canine cock, Wolf Link was stimulated by it and his thick seed gushed straight down the demon's throat, the salty taste filling her senses. She released him and now his dick was a blood-red color and as hard as a rock.

"My Goddesses..." Wolf Link panted. "You were amazing…"

"As were you." She said, looking back at him.

She slowly walked off him, tickling his face with her tails again. Kirara moved her large tails to the side, revealing her tight entrance, already dripping with desire. Wolf Link took a deep breath and stood up of the ground.

"Show me what you've got big boy." Kirara teased seductively, looking back at him and shaking her rump a few times.

Without a second's thought Wolf Link hoisted himself up and mounted her, grabbing onto Kirara's hips with his forepaws. He prodded her hindquarters with his massive cock as he desperately tried to penetrate her, his arousal so great he thought he would cum on himself before he even started fucking her. Finally finding the opening of the demon cat's pussy he rammed his cock into her. Kirara winced in pain, her walls stretching for Wolf Link's member to fit inside her.

"Are you…a virgin?" Wolf Link asked her.

Kirara shook her head. "I'm not used to something this big." She said. She adjusted herself underneath him. Yes even Kirara had gotten her share in her life, but it was always with other demon cats; never a canine of any sorts.

Wolf Link shifted around and tightened his grip on her muscular hips. Now he felt bad for entering her so quickly and roughly. He slowly slipped his dick in and out of her, waiting for her to get used to his size. Kirara adjusted her body and quickly got more comfortable with his large member inside her.

"Please go faster." Kirara moaned softly. "I want to feel you inside me."

Wolf Link started to speed up his thrusts, the feline moaning beneath him. Wolf Link bucked her hips rapidly against her, growling in pleasure as he slid in and out of her sopping wet hole.

"Do you like that?" Wolf Link said to the demon cat underneath him.

"Oh God yes!" Kirara moaned, grinding her ass against Wolf Link. "Oh fuck me harder!"

Wolf Link shoved his cock all inside her and her vaginal juices practically squirted out of her. Kirara threw her head back and moaned loudly, becoming more and more aroused. Her walls sucked on his member as they tightened around him. Kirara thrust her ass against his thrusts, meeting him every time he sunk into the warm, wet depths of her cunt.

Kirara began rocking from side to side, her strength becoming faint as the wolf on top of her continued rutting on her. Her sex juices leaking out of her, her womanhood becoming more and more lubricated. Wolf Link's knot continued to grow in size but he would not force it inside the demon feline just yet. Kirara lowered her body to the ground, her ass staying in the air and giving Wolf Link more access to the deepest parts of her cavernous pussy, which he gladly accepted by slamming into her at a quicker speed.

Pulling his dick halfway out of her, a loud sucking sound filling the air. Kirara's sex fluids discharged out like a dam burst inside her, the juice coating Wolf Link's entire crotch and the rest splashing to the ground with a loud _splat_ creating a huge pool beneath them. His throbbing red dick ached for the feline and he rammed back into her again, a scream of ecstasy escaping Kirara's muzzle.

The euphoria of rapture between the two beasts was intense, elegantly flowing through their bodies in slow but immense waves. Wolf Link lifted his head towards the sky, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, panting heavily trying to catch the breath he lost. Kirara's body madly convulsed in pleasure, her fangs dripping with saliva, moaning softly with her eyes half opened. Her tight womanhood dripped of its liquids like a leaky faucet, her body vibrated with her purring, urging Wolf Link on even more.

Their bodies smashed together with each and every one of Wolf Link's thrusts, engaging in a blissful, heated dance that seemed to last for eternity. Kirara dug her claws into the grass, trying to keep herself from having her orgasm too early. Wolf Link's knot fully swelled with blood he desperately wanted to shove it into her and make her scream with pure elation. The broken dam within Kirara continued to release the freely flowing fluids, large amounts of her natural lubricant splashing onto the canine's dick.

"Harder!" The feline moaned. "Fuck me harder you beast!"

Wolf Link obeyed her command and drove his stiff, swollen cock into her with more passion. Her walls stretched to almost the limits of their capacity, the never-ending river of cum that poured out of her splattered onto their hind legs, pooling at their feet and creating a thick sweet aroma that hung in the air.

The scent of her sex secretions drove Wolf Link wild, his desire for the cream-colored demon feline making him pound onto her harder, hitting that special spot with her. Kirara arched her back inwards and hissed in delight. His fully swollen knot just barely touched Kirara's entrance, teasing her with its massive size. The demon cat wanted it inside her so badly that she could hardly stand it.

"More! I want more!" Kirara moaned lustily. "Push your knot inside me!"

Wolf Link slowly pushed his dick into her, the knot at the base teasing her once more. "You want…this?" the blue-eyed beast growled. "You…want all…of it?"

"Push it all inside!" she whined.

Wolf Link gritted his sharp teeth. "You want my knot…you feline whore?" Wolf Link said gruffly. Normally Link would never think of saying that to a female, but the ecstasy was beginning to get the best of him.

"Yes!" Kirara squalled, her forearms starting to shake with eagerness. "I want it!"

Wolf Link continued pounding onto her body still teasing her with his knot. Kirara was getting very impatient and she learned that she hated to be teased during sex.

Wolf Link kept teasing her with his knot and Kirara looked back at him. He stared into her pale red eyes, finally making eye contact with each other.

"You want this knot?" Wolf Link growled, ramming his body harder against her.

Kirara couldn't take the anticipation any longer. "YES!" she screamed in both desire and impatience. "Shove it inside me!"

"Then scream my name." Wolf Link said. "Scream my name as loud as you can." He forced his cock into her as hard as he could and hit her g-spot once more. Kirara arched her back sharply, and then arched it inward, crying out in pleasure.

"LINK!" She screamed in pure ecstasy. Her scream echoed through the forest, the birds perched in the trees scrambling into the air.

Wolf Link growled and roughly buried his knot in her cunt like he promised the feline. Kirara squeezed her eyes shut and emanated a loud scream of ecstasy.

"OH FUCK!" She screamed into the air. This was better than anything she ever felt and she could sense her climax coming.

The extremely thick odor of sex filled the air, the wolf's knot made a tight fit between their sexes; Kirara took a deep labored breath and then howled in pleasure as she released all her sweet smelling juice onto Wolf Link's cock. Heavily aroused by her climax he bore his teeth and thrust very hard into her a few more times before he locked his knot inside her and dispensed his seed into Kirara's womb, the foggy liquid mixing with her own fluids, mixtures of their cum seeping through the tight lock of his knot and adding to the ocean of sex fluids that pooled under their feet.

His climax subsided and he remained mounted on top of her, his knot still locked inside her. They remained that way for at least 7 minutes before Wolf Link climbed off her and swung his leg over her. He tried to pull himself out but his knot was stuck.

"What the hell?" Wolf Link said, very confused about what was happening.

Their hindquarters pressed against each other he pulled again, but to no avail; he was anchored in place by his knot. Kirara winced slightly in pain as Wolf Link tried to pull again. Nothing happened, and he was getting a bit panicky. He shifted around, his paws splashing into the pool of cum in the grass. Desperately trying to pull out of her he tried again, this time making the demon cat cry out in pain.

"Are you alright?" Wolf Link asked her, looking back at the feline.

"Your knot." She whimpered. "Please stop pulling. It hurts when you pull on it."

"I...I'm sorry." Wolf Link said, pressing his ears against his head.

It was very difficult to try to not pull on the knot, like his canine instincts were driving him to do it. Kirara could now see why she hadn't mated with a canine before, but that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying it though. The tight fit of the knot sent wave after wave of pleasure and a little bit of pain through her body.

After about 20 minutes Wolf Link's knot finally deflated and he was able to pull out of Kirara, who whimpered quietly at his absence. The cat struggled to stand up, her forearms aching.

"How was it?" Wolf Link said. "Did you like it?"

She turned to him and licked the tip of his muzzle. "It was absolutely astounding." She smiled at the wolf.

"Kirara!" the voices of Sango and Miroku called out from somewhere in the distance. "Where are you? Kirara!"

Kirara frowned. She forgot all about the others.

"I'm sorry Link," she said. "I have to go now."

Wolf Link looked taken back. "You do?" he said, a bit surprised. Then he looked to the direction of the voices, and his ears folded against his head. "Your owners?"

Kirara shook her head. "I'm traveling with my companion and her friends."

"Oh. I see." Wolf Link looked down.

"Please don't be sad Link." Kirara said. "We may meet again someday."

Wolf Link looked up at her. "Yeah. I'm on a journey of my own. So we may run into each other again."

"Kirara!" Sango's worried voice yelled again.

"I really have to go. Thank you for that Link." She kissed him on his muzzle, and before she darted through the bushes, she turned to him and gave one last "Good bye".

Before coming out from the woods she transformed back into her kitten form and emerged from the forest in front of her worried friends, mewing happily.

"Kirara!" Sango cried. She picked up the kitten in her arms and hugged her as tightly as she could without hurting her. "Where have you been? I was so worried about you!"

Kirara meowed in response.

"Good, now that you found her we can get going." Inuyasha said. "We have a very important task on our hands, and it is beginning to get dark."

The reunited group continued their trek down the dirt path, Sango still holding Kirara. Looking back towards the forest, she knew that the blue-eyed wolf was somewhere in there.

"Why do you smell so strange Kirara?" Sango said, smelling the strong sharp smell that radiate from her body.

That would be Kirara's little secret.

* * *

I hope you liked this one as much as you liked my other Wolf Link lemon "Stress Relief", if you've read it.

Read & Review! (If you have time. Reviews are what let me know how people feel about my work, and I just thrive on reading good reviews about my stories.)


End file.
